inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Yukimura Hyouga
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= Japanese version *''With his talent discovered by Fubuki, he is a super striker, one of the best in the northern region.'' ---- English version *''"The hottest striker of the north, scouted out by Fubuki Shirou."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= English version *''"The hottest striker of the north, scouted out by Fubuki Shirou."'' Aparência Yukimura tem o cabelo azul-marinho pontudo, com dois fios pendurados em cada lado do rosto, sobrancelhas grossas e olhos verde-azulados. Personalidade Yukimura parece ser uma pessoa fiel, leal e bastante feroz, olhando para Fubuki e chamando-o de senpai, mas afastando-se completamente dele quando ele acredita ter sido abandonado. Ele está sempre falando sério quando joga futebol, nunca se segurando e dando tudo de si mesmo durante os treinos, acreditando que isso o ajudará a melhorar. Enredo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Yukimura foi visto pela primeira vez no flashback de Fubuki no episódio 25 de Inazuma Eleven GO, onde ele está sendo treinado para aprender Eternal Blizzard . Pouco depois ele aparece diante de Fubuki junto com Shirosaki , que revela que Yukimura se tornou um SEED . Aqui Yukimura mostra seu novo ódio por Fubuki, chamando-o de inimigo e acusando-o por traí-lo e por abandonar Hakuren. Durante a partida contra Raimon , Yukimura tem vários flashbacks nos quais é revelado que antes de seu encontro com Fubuki, seus companheiros de equipe o abandonaram por causa de sua atitude séria em relação ao futebol mesmo quando praticando, o que pode ser a razão pela qual ele partiu de Fubuki. a sério. Também é mostrado como o homem o ajudou a treinar e melhorar, não importando o que aconteça, o que a princípio surpreendeu Yukimura, e chegou a ensiná-lo a Eternal Blizzard e depois ajudou-o a desenvolver seu próprio hissatsu, Panther Blizzard . Quando Quinto Setor forçado Fubuki deixar Hakuren, Fubuki deixou sem dizer Yukimura, que o fez acreditar que ele tinha sido abandonado mais uma vez e começou a odiar seu ex-treinador para traí-lo. Devido a isso, ele se virou para Fifth Sector, tornou-se um SEED e aprendeu a convocar um Keshin , Gousetsu não Saia e também criou sua própria shoot hissatsu, Panther Blizzard. Yukimura percebeu seu erro ao seguir o Quinto Setor durante a partida, quando o atual técnico de Hakuren ordena que Seki machuque Sangoku Taichi, para que ele não pudesse continuar jogando. Depois disso, Yukimura e a maioria de seus companheiros de equipe decidem parar de seguir as ordens e tentar vencer por conta própria. É mostrado que o tempo foi para fazer uma filmagem Fubuki o aplaudiu, o que o encorajou a dar tudo de si para ganhar. Depois que o jogo terminou, Yukimura e Fubuki se reuniram e apertaram as mãos, mostrando que ele não o vê mais como um inimigo e que ele acredita nele novamente. Mais tarde, no episódio 44 , Yukimura e Fubuki foram vistos no Estádio Amano Mikado assistindo a partida e ouvindo o discurso de Hibiki . ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Ele apareceu como atacante do Resistance Japan no episódio 14 , onde jogou em um jogo de treinos contra o Inazuma Japan . Ele usou a Panther Blizzard como uma cadeia de filmagens com o Furacão Branco de Hakuryuu . Inazuma Eleven VAI Contra Danball Senki W Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no filme como membro do Shinsei Inazuma Japan . Durante a partida de exibição contra o Inazuma Legend Japan , ele e seus companheiros foram derrotados por Asta . O Shinsei Inazuma Japan escapou da fúria porque Fei Rune os salvou com a Caravana Inazuma TM . Mais tarde, ele foi visto em uma briga com Asuka Kojou, onde ele usou Panther Blizzard contra seu LBX Vampire Cat. Quando ele estava cercado por Triton de Jin Kaidou, Liu Bei de Yuuya Haibara e Jeanne D de Jessica Kaios, ele estava se sentindo nervoso e com medo, então Fran usou seus poderes para fazê-lo desaparecer na frente de todos. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Yukimura, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Jogador' : Kitaki Tsuneo ( mestre da comunidade de Hakuren no Estádio Snowland ) *'Item' : Kagayaku Mafura (Kagayaku Muffler, abandonado aleatoriamente de Hakuren na rota da Taisen de Furukabu ) *'Manual' : Blizzard Eterno (Aleatoriamente caído do Caos e Raimon Aliea Rengou ) *'Jogador' : Peter Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 10260 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Yukimura, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Tópico' : Yet Unseen Snow (O tópico da neve invisível, obtido no Estádio Ton Gattle ) *'Item' : Cervo de Madeira Esculpida (cervo de madeira, caído aleatoriamente do animal fofo B N ou do animal crispado B R ) *'Foto' : Conjunto de Split Lenha ( 写真 セ ッ ト セ ッ ト take , tirada em Grinwell Village na era Rei Arthur ) *'Encontro' : Conheça Yukimura (Conheça Yukimura !, na estrada da estação de Inazuma Town ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 3900 pontos de Kizuna. Esteja ciente, a fim de recrutá-lo, pelo menos três jogadores devem ser scouted primeiro do mesmo mestre de comunidade para torná-lo uma opção scoutable. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Yukimura, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Ultimate Snowman ( caído aleatoriamente do Outer Sky na rota de taisen de Handa Shinichi ) *'Item' : Warmth Muffler ( Warmover Scarf, caído aleatoriamente de Good Girls (Good Girls) no estacionamento de Raimon ) *'Foto' : Lavanderia Pendurada (Imagem da lavanderia, tirada na Mansão Kogarashi ) *'Registro' : Uniform Mania (Uniform Mania, obtenha 50 uniformes ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Esteja ciente, a fim de recrutá-lo, pelo menos dez jogadores devem ser scouted primeiro do mesmo mestre de comunidade para torná-lo uma opção scoutable. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas ou totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 172 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 139 *'Dribbling': 94 *'Technique': 91 *'Block': 76 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 86 *'Catch': 48 *'Lucky': 86 *'Freedom': 91 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 162 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 121 *'Freedom': 54 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 162 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 116 *'Freedom': 200 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max * ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Congelamento frio' *'HR All Star' *'RH Honsen Senbatsu D' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Inazuma '11' *'Meimonkou senbatsu' *'Japão seguinte' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Congelamento frio N' *'Congelamento frio R' *'HR All Star' *'Strikers N' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Trivialidades *É notado por muitos fãs que Yukimura tem algumas semelhanças com Fubuki Atsuya , irmão falecido de Fubuki Shirou, tal como o seu penteado, parecido em parte com o jovem Atsuya, o papel que desempenham como (avançado) e um estilo de jogo um tanto áspero. Pode ser por causa disso que Fubuki decidiu lhe ensinar Eternal Blizzard, que era a marca registrada de Atsuya, hissatsu. *O caractere 雪 ( yuki ) de seu sobrenome significa neve, e o caráter hy ( hyou ) de seu primeiro nome significa pantera, uma referência ao seu hissatsu Panther Blizzard . *Seu nome de dubl, Njord, é o nome de um deus na mitologia nórdica, patrono do mar, marinheiro, vento, pesca, riqueza e fertilidade das colheitas que estava em um casamento malfadado com uma gigante de gelo chamada Skadi, também um inverno deusa. Também é semelhante ao "norte", que é um dos pontos cardeais; muitas vezes associada ao hemisfério norte e locais frios. Seu sobrenome, Snio, é simplesmente uma corrupção da palavra "neve". Navegação fr: Njord Snio